


Tôya's Love (english version)

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boy's Love, Fluff, Humor, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: After shovelling snow both boys are freezing... and something unsaid must be told.





	Tôya's Love (english version)

It was weekend and a winter’s day with surprisingly much snow in Tomoeda, a small city near Tôkyô, Japan's glittering capital. In Tôya's room the heating was turned as high as possible, hot chocolate was drunk to keep the cold reasonably bearable, and computers were used against boredom...

***

Tôya and Yukito had spent the whole afternoon shovelling snow to keep the sidewalk in front of the house reasonably passable, but it had not brought much benefit. It had been snowing almost continuously since early morning and now, in the evening, about three hours later all their efforts were buried under new snow. Tôya's little sister Sakura had just wrapped up herself warmly and with a sled was on her way to her friend Tomoyo, where she would spend the night. Tôya had not been able to resist to mockingly warn her to hurry, so as not to get snowed in: Otherwise she would have to stay frozen on the sidewalk as a snowman until the snow had melted.  
"Just wait, when I grow up, I’ll..." Sakura had started and kicked her big brother against the shin.  
"When you grow up, you'll be a beautiful woman," Yukito had calmed her, and Sakura's eyes had lit up.  
 _"Hontô ni?"_  
Yukito had nodded with a smile, and Sakura, with another cheeky note from Tôya, had left with red cheeks.

***

After the fifth round of motor racing on the computer, Tôya switched off the game console and sighed as he climbed back onto his bed, which had to serve as a seat in the small room.  
"What’s the matter?" Yukito asked, who had rarely seen his friend so thoughtful.  
"I wonder why this game is so popular," he answered absentmindedly. "It's boring to constantly set new records."  
Yukito chuckled. Of course, the game was not a comparison to a real bike as Tôya drove it, but racing against each other was not possible on the road.  
"Are you sure it's the game that keeps you so busy, or is it this Minazuki Kaho?"  
"Yuki!"  
"Bingo!"  
Yukito clapped his hands and smiled. Tôya dropped onto his back and looked at the ceiling of his room.  
 _"When we meet again, you will love someone else, and I will love someone else too,"_ Kaho had said to him when she said goodbye to him a few years ago, disappeared, and nearly broke the heart of the boy in love with her.  
She had clairvoyant abilities, he knew that. But Tôya wondered who his new love would be. She could not have meant Sakura. There had been no other woman after her.  
Yukito lay across Tôya's bed on his stomach, his face next to his friend's head. He knew when to leave Tôya alone with his thoughts, but that evening he was so distressed that Yukito's heart tightened. Tôya was shy and more of a quiet guy who seldom talked about his thoughts, but this time, Yukito himself felt weird.  
When Tôya turned his head, he looked into two big hazel eyes, which studied him attentively. He could not help admiring her golden sparkle and smoothly stroked the white, shimmering hair of the slender boy in front of him. As his hand slid over his cheek, Yukito's eyes closed, and it seemed to Tôya that he was snuggling up against that touch. Encouraged by that gesture, he ran his thumb over the finely cut lips, which were as soft as they looked. _They entice to a kiss..._  
Tôya's hand jerked back. What was he thinking just a moment ago?!  
"You're a good person, Tôya- _kun_ ," he heard Yukito's voice softly. "But you should stop fooling yourself."  
What did Yuki already know about what was going on in his head? What did he already know...? Tôya swallowed and felt his cheeks burning as he looked at his friend.  
Yukito smiled, but it was a special smile, not polite, not friendly, but loving. That smile was rare, so rare that Tôya had only seen it when they were both alone – just like tonight. When Yukito got up and went to the window to look out, Tôya got the feeling that she had done something wrong. Otherwise, Yukito had always sought his nearness, accompanied him everywhere, but that he was now at the window...  
If Yuki left now because he had scared him away with his stupidity... Tôya refused to think that through. He got up and stepped behind the figure in front of his window. As if it were made of fragile porcelain, he wrapped it in his arms after turning Yukito's body around towards him.  
"Tôya- _kun_..." he whispered in astonishment.  
"Shhht..."  
Tôya gently put his finger on Yukito's lips and removed his glasses before kissing his tempting mouth. It was seductively soft and warm, without the slight pressure which experience brought with it. The slender body sank trembling against him, and Tôya dragged him back to the bed.  
Yukito had only wanted to cheer up Tôya with his remark, but he had been stunned when his friend's sapphire eyes had suddenly darkened. Believing he had angered him, he had gone to the window and wondered how he could apologize. He would never have expected Tôya to kiss and pull him to bed.  
Mmmh... Tôya's lips tasted delicious... like the hot chocolate they had made earlier to warm them up. The happiness that spread in his body as their tongues met made him dizzy. Or was it the heat that came from Tôya's hands as they slipped under his sweater? Yukito gasped in shock as one of those hands slid into his pants, finding what it was looking for and holding on to it.  
"It’s that what you want, Tôya- _kun_?" he asked, surprised at how hoarse his otherwise bright voice sounded. "What you’ve been pondering about all evening?"  
Even the tiniest movement sent electricity like waves through his body, and Yukito had trouble thinking clearly. His thoughts began to fog up, everything fused together, until only Tôya's face, who had bent over him, was visible with those incredible eyes. When did he lie down? Yukito did not know. The smell of chocolate filled the room, it came from Tôya's skin, who now completely removed Yukito's sweater.  
"The question is more probably whether you want it, Yuki..." it came back rough and quiet.  
His voice sent a shiver down Yukito's spine. Tôya...  
He shyly wrapped his arms around the now attentively observant boy and pulled him down until he lay halfway on top of him, supporting himself with only one hand, so Yukito would not have to carry all of his weight.  
"I won’t make any demands," he whispered, amazed at his own courage. "You're all I need, especially now, here in this room. If you want me, you'll get what you want."  
Was that really Yukito? That beautiful, almost girly-looking boy who now lay beneath him, and in whose eyes he recognized his own desire? Whose red cheeks and ears had to burn like his ones? Tôya felt Yukito press against his caressing hand and hold it tight as he tried to pull it away.  
"Keep on..." he sighed hoarsely. "Please don’t stop..."  
This emotion elicited a smile from Tôya, which left an undisguised fascination as he looked at Yukito's naked body after peeling it from his clothing.  
Yukito's skin looked like almond cream, to which the fine hair made a silvery contrast. Enchanted, Tôya admired the elegant, slender legs, narrow hips, and flat stomach before laying his hand with outstretched fingers on the chest of this miraculous creature which closed its eyes sighing as he touched it. Again he kissed those incomparable lips with a kiss and was rewarded with a devoted sigh. Playfully, Tôya traced their contours as he explored the velvety skin with one hand. It was so fascinating and beautiful everywhere, and Tôya succumbed to the temptation to caress it with his lips. Yukito buried his hands in Tôya's brown hair and bent to meet him.  
The feeling that flowed through it was intoxicating, making him brave, if not foolhardy. Yukito's trembling figure and his now helplessly clinging fingers in Tôya's sweater showed him that he did not felt different, and his low moan drowned in a surprised gasp as Tôya put his fingers around what most clearly indicated Yukitos desire. The light touch of a kiss on the moist, shiny tip was enough, and the fluid that brought about a first release ran down Tôya's fingers. Curious, he tasted a bit of it, surprised by its heat and the slightly salty taste. He liked it.  
It took some time for Yukito's breath to calm down again, which might have been due to the fact, that Tôya's hand was still slipping caressingly over his naked body. When Yukito looked at him with an overcast gaze, he discovered that his desire had not yet been satisfied, and his frame trembled. Yukito straightened up and helped Tôya out of his clothes, amazed at how hot the skin felt beneath it. It was smooth, golden-tinged by the sun, shimmering through the light sweat film the arousal had placed over it like a veil. Yukito's exploring fingers trailed intrigued muscle strands that sport had shaped. It had to be overwhelming to feel this body everywhere and let oneself overflow with its warmth. To press his skin against him, so close until both of them were nearly one...  
Tôya enjoyed this caress with half-closed eyes as his breath slowly turned into a gasp as Yukito appreciatively lowered his tongue down from his neck. His hands first brushed Tôya's shoulders in small circles and slid deeper down to his hips. Caresses, so gentle that one could lose oneself in it... Suddenly Tôya grabbed the boy kneeling in front of him and pulled him onto his lap. Yukito's eyes widened in question, but he said nothing, wrapped his arms around Tôya and clung to him as he frantically took possession of him.  
Tôya saw tears glimmer in Yukito's golden brown eyes and wiped them gently with his finger.  
"Excuse me, was it very bad?" he inquired worriedly and felt strangely awkward. "I'm an idiot. Sorry."  
Of course he should have taken something to make him enter his friend more bearable, but Yukito shook his head.  
"It's alright..." he said bravely and sounded stifled. "It's..." the red in his face was almost purple, "it’s just... very... hot."  
Merging with the other was almost more than the two boys could stand, and Tôya moved as gently as possible not to inflict any more pain on Yukito. At the same time, he embraced his sex and paced up and down on it in the rhythm of his movements. Yukito closed his eyes with a sigh and threw his head back in a graceful gesture. When he finally reared up with a cry, Tôya poured himself into him.

***

Closely entwined, the two boys lay awake hours later and enjoyed the warming closeness that this intimate embrace gave them.  
"Will you tell me what has troubled you so much before?" Yukito asked so softly that Tôya barely heared him at first.  
"I thought about how nice it would be to spray you everywhere with whipped cream and then lick it all away very slowly..." he answered and did not know how sensually the other person found his voice.  
"You’re a liar, Kinomoto Tôya."  
Yukito smiled. Tôya closed his cheeky lips again with a kiss, as he had done many times that evening.  
"Kaho told me on her departure that I would love someone else when she’d come back," he mumbled. "I didn’t believe her, because I didn’t know who she could mean. Until tonight..."  
"And now you know?"  
Tôya smiled and his dark eyes sparkled.  
"Yes, now I know... and I can’t get enough..."

\- Owari -


End file.
